


Little Reminders of our Love

by agoodpersonrose



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Sex, Anniversary, Canon Compliant, Canon Continuation, Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Love Letters, M/M, Married Life, Missing Scene, Outtakes, Pancakes, Romance, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoodpersonrose/pseuds/agoodpersonrose
Summary: A series of 10 ficlets revolving around Patrick and David leaving letters for each other and loving each other a whole lot throughout the years.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 25
Kudos: 217





	Little Reminders of our Love

**1.**

The first time David finds one is close to their six-month anniversary of dating. It is Patrick’s day off from the store, so David is opening on his own after arriving from the motel in the early hours of the morning, feeling moody and put off by the whole affair and the promise that he wouldn’t see Patrick all day.

He wipes the surfaces free of dust, and opens the cash register, turning on all the lights and straightening out the displays before heading towards the front to flip the sign and unlock the door.

The first customers of the day trail in a few moments later. They’re a group of elderly women on a coach tour of rural Canada and are incredibly complimentary of the Rose Apothecary style and aesthetic which David appreciates.

They buy a considerable amount, seeming extremely fond of the facial cleansers and moisturisers that David has expertly selected, and they are all very charmed as he talks to them individually about their routine and suggests products that fit with their lifestyle and skin type.

It David is good at anything in the store, it’s this. He finds so much joy in helping the customer with what they are looking for and providing a one-on-one service that will encourage them to feel comfortable in the store, as well as encouraging them to spend more of their money on the things that they need.

He rings up the purchases; earning a considerable amount from it, and waves as the group file out of the front, cooing to each other about their new products and the lovely appearance of the store.

Once they are gone, he slips into the back to find a box of fig and apple candles to restock the display, and it is then that he finds the note on the desk, next to the shelves, that Patrick does his numbers work on.

It’s a piece of pure white paper, thick, and it has his name written on the front in Patrick’s familiar blocked handwriting.

_David,_

It reads.

_I’ve left a sandwich in the fridge in the break room that I made this morning because I figured it’d be too busy for you to get lunch._

_I’ll come and pick you up after work._

_I love you,_

_Patrick._

Those words are still so new, and fresh to their relationship, that David can’t help but suck in a surprised breath as he reads them. To distract himself he looks in the small black fridge under the coffee station in the back room and spots a small tupper-ware box with a red plastic lid.

He smiles at it fondly and, hearing the bell above the door chime, straightens back up to head around the counter and serve the next customer.

***

David eats the sandwich at lunch, stuffing it into his face whilst standing up in the back room during a short lull in activity on the shop floor. It’s tomato and ham, cut into triangles the way he always fusses about, and it provides a well-earned rest from the hectic day.

The bell rings just as he has shoved the last bite into his mouth and he chews fiercely, before poking his head out of the curtain and waving politely at the older gentleman who had entered.

He seems satisfied to just look around the store on his own, so David takes a couple of extra seconds to swallow his food and take a few sips of juice before heading out to offer his assistance.

At five o’clock, Patrick arrives, slipping through the door and smiling at David who is just ringing up a final purchase before closing the store officially.

Patrick taps his hip as he passes, moving to the back and disappearing for a moment behind the curtain before re-appearing just as the bell chimes to signal the customer leaving.

“Hi.” He says, as David turns to face him, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s neck and pressing a light, casual kiss on his lips.

“Hello to you.” David mutters in response, leaning in for one final kiss before untangling himself and moving to close the register and cash up for the day.

“I take it you found my note?” Patrick asks, leaning against the doorway of the back room to watch him work. “Was the sandwich okay?”

“Mm, yes, very thank you it was perfect.” David replies, smiling.

“Good I’m glad. Was it busy today?”

Mhm, yes, hectic.” David replies, feigning exhaustion just to get a laugh out of Patrick, and scrunching up his face in distress. “It was really cruel of you to leave me all on my own all day.”

Patrick chuckles, and leans into his space. “Hm, I’m known to be exceptionally cruel to you, I know.” He says, pecking David’s lips before stepping away.

“I love you too, by the way.” David murmurs, leaning in for another kiss as he passes Patrick and moves into the back room to put the cash in the safe and grab his jacket.

Patrick accepts it and follows him with his eyes as he flutters around, making sure everything is straightened out before holding out his hand expectantly. Patrick grabs it and swings their arms slightly as they leave the store, heading straight to the café.

They slide into their usual booth and let their ankles knock one another under the table. And nothing is amiss, or different, except that David feels lighter, and more at ease than usual after a day working alone at the store. And Patrick can’t stop beaming at his boyfriend who is so easily pleased even despite his exceptionally high maintenance personality.

**2.**

The Second one comes on a Monday morning several months later. Monday is the only day of the week that the store is closed, giving Patrick and David a day off together so that they can spend the time relaxing and going out on dates.

Usually, David wakes up to Patrick layering his face with kisses, or slipping a hand around his waist, or sometimes to the noise of him puttering around the apartment making coffee or breakfast or getting ready for the day.

Today, when David wakes up, the room is deadly silent, and the bed is cold next to him.

He calms the flutters of his heart as he takes deep breaths and reminds himself that Patrick would not disappear out of his own apartment just to escape him. It takes a couple of moments, but he opens his eyes and looks around.

A thermos is stood on the table across the room with a small white piece of paper perched up against it. David can’t see from this distance without his glasses or contacts what the paper says so he reminds himself again to calm down and slips out of his side of the bed.

He grabs his glasses from the bedside table, slips his Ugg’s onto his feet, and sidles slowly over to the small kitchen area, looking at the note with dread.

He can already imagine what it’s going to say. Something about leaving the apartment before Patrick gets back and taking all his things with him. About not being clingy or needy, and giving Patrick his space on their day off. Maybe he’s gone back to his parents, wherever they live, and is already hours away now in his car, regretting ever moving to Schitt’s Creek and leaving David to clean up the disaster of their broken relationship.

He decides to pull off the band aid and opens the note.

_David,_

_I love the sight of you in my bed so I couldn’t bear to wake you._

Oh, okay, not a break-up note then maybe.

_I’ve gone for a hike so will be gone for a couple of hours, but I will hopefully be back not long after you’ve woken up._

_I made a coffee for you in the thermos so it shouldn’t be cold yet unless you’ve overslept._

_I love you,_

_Patrick._

David reads the note and sighs pathetically as he feels his whole body relax.

How does he do it? Patrick always seems to know exactly what David’s reaction will be and he always prevents him from spiralling, even in the morning of a completely normal day, when Patrick is doing a completely normal thing, he makes sure that David knows that he isn’t gone.

Not that David ever really thought he was gone for good or anything. But you never know.

He reads through the note on last time beaming, reaching for the coffee and finding it still warm, and sipping it gratefully.

He looks around the kitchen thoughtfully, and decides he wants to do something in return for Patrick. It’s just coming up to ten so Patrick will be back soon, assuming he left at his normal time, and so David heats up a frying pan and pops some toast in the toaster.

The front door opens just as he’s plating up eggs and toast, with a side of roasted tomatoes, and Patrick walks in looking surprised but impressed. He’s sweaty; his blue work-out t-shirt is sticking to him and his hair is ruffled and damp, but David accepts a kiss anyway, and waves the spatula around as he gestures towards Patrick.

“You can eat before you shower because it will go cold otherwise but don’t try and touch me again whilst you’re all sticky.” He threatens, but its half-hearted, and he doesn’t complain when Patrick presses another quick kiss to his lips, keeping their bodies an acceptable distance apart.

“What’s all this?” Patrick asks as they sit down at the table and dig in, immediately stuffing a forkful of toast into his mouth and moaning in appreciation.

“I can do nice things!” David exclaims, mock offended.

“You can, you can. It’s just your nice things are usually a bit different to making breakfast for us.”

“In what way?”

“Well, they’re usually a lot messier, and involve more sweat rather than less.” Patrick jokes, smiling wider when David frowns at him.

“Oh, was that not clear?” He asks, “This is just one part of my nice thing. The rest of it will happen in the shower once you’ve cleaned off all that nature from your body.”

Patrick flushes red but looks pleased, and starts shovelling food into his mouth, which just makes David laugh.

He finishes quickly, before David is even halfway done which is unusual for them, and rushes off to the bathroom, planting one last kiss on David’s head as he passes.

“Don’t make me wait too long, David.” He mutters, leaving David to drop his jaw open in surprise and start shovelling his food down with similar urgency as his boyfriend.

He hears the shower turn on as he finishes and places the plates carefully in the sink for later, hesitating a moment to make sure Patrick has had plenty of time to wash off the sweat from the hike, before following him into the bathroom.

He strips his sweatpants and t-shirt off as soon as he steps into the bathroom and approaches the shower curtain to slip in next to Patrick.

David takes in the view as he looks down to see Patrick already jacking himself off slowly under the shower. His muscles are clenched, and his skin is flushed. His pupils are blown wide as he looks up through his eyelashes as David enters, and slows his hand.

“I didn’t tell you to stop.” David murmurs, pressing up close and turning Patrick around so he has his back to him. He begins layering small kisses along his broad shoulders and up his neck, before reaching a hand around to join Patrick’s.

He strokes him lightly, making him whine desperately and lean his head back against David’s shoulder, kissing his neck lightly from the awkward angle.

“You feel so good.” He mumbles, closing his eyes tight as David increases pressure and speed. “That feels so good, don’t stop.”

“Mm, not going to stop.” David replies into his wet hair, feeling his own dick digging into Patrick’s lower back.

“David--” Patrick moans wantonly, and the sound echoes in the quiet bathroom.

“You’re so good to me, you look after me so well, let me look after you.”

David flicks his wrist with reckless abandon, using his thumb to stroke Patrick’s pre-come around and use it as lube.

Patrick reaches a hand back to try and do the same for David, but he is swatted away.

“This is about you. All about you. Do you know what you do to me?”

“Mhm, please David--”

Patrick’s breath hitches as the pressure coils in his spine and he comes over David’s hand. The mess is quickly washed away by the flowing water and he turns back to take care of David efficiently, leaving them both breathless and hot.

Patrick licks the remnants of David’s come from his fingers and holds his hand under the water before reaching to pull him in by the neck for a lingering kiss.

“Do you know--” he mutters, kissing a line across David’s face towards his ear, “how much, you do for me, every single day.” He punctuates each point with a peck or bite, rubbing his head into David’s neck when he arrives there and hugging him tightly.

He can feel David tense and then relax into the embrace, their wet bodies sticking together slightly in the head of the shower.

They stay there, tangled together for a few moments more, before David shoos Patrick out of the shower so he can complete his cleaning ritual and lazy morning skin routine.

**3.**

It’s the day of the wedding, and Patrick is freaking out.

Not because he’s not ready to marry David, at all, and not because the rain has ruined what they had planned to be a perfect, if small, wedding ceremony at the motel in front of all their friends and family.

No, he’s freaking out because David is probably freaking out.

He woke up in the early hours, David probably asleep at the motel unaware of the disaster taking place, and couldn’t get back to sleep.

He had texted Stevie, who had replied with a lot of sarcasm and little actual advice.

He had then turned to Alexis, who had re-assured him that David was asleep and as of then, clueless to the massive overhaul in wedding planning that would have to take place.

He paces the apartment, thinking hard about how to deal with the crisis, and deciding that a cup of tea would be the only thing that would calm his brain and allow him to think rationally.

As he approaches the electric kettle that David had bought him as a house-warming gift almost two years before, he spots a folded piece of ivory paper. It’s expensive looking, and has his name written neatly on the front in David’s showy font.

_Patrick,_

_I wish we didn’t have to spend the night apart before our wedding, it’s a dumb antiquated tradition from arranged marriages that was meant to prevent the bride and groom calling off the wedding if they saw each other. But nothing could ever make me change my mind about marrying you, and I’m very upset that we couldn’t spend our last night together as fiancés._

_I suppose you’ll make it up to me today though, assuming you found this note when I was hoping you would, making yourself your tea, (green I assume, since you’re stressed?), and getting ready for our wedding._

_As much as I’m sure everything will go right today, I also need you to know that even if it doesn’t, I am happy with you, and I’m happy with the life we’ve got. Nothing is going to ruin this day for us, and I can’t wait to marry you._

_I love you,_

_Your Fiancé (for a few more hours at least)._

Patrick finds himself tearing up over the note, and he has to take a deep breath to pull himself together enough to fill the kettle with water and turn it on.

He is just pouring the hot water into the mug when his phone vibrates.

“Hello?” He says picking up.

“Um, hi.” David’s breathy voice can be heard through the line, sounding anxious and stressed. “So, everything’s gone wrong and our wedding is ruined. Can I come over?”

Patrick can’t help but laugh at his dramatic exclamation, “Of course, David. Do you need me to come and get you?”

“Yes please.” David replies quickly, “also don’t read the note, it’s all a lie.”

“Well,” Patrick says, with attitude, “I hope it’s not all a lie.”

“Hmm, bits and pieces of- can you just come and get me please?”

“I’ll be there now.”

***

It’s not until they're settled back in the apartment, and Patrick has made his fiancé a coffee, that the true extent of David’s stress shines through.

“I was wrong.” He says, pacing backwards and forwards. “I’m the one that was tempting fate, all this time. I just wanted to write you a stupid letter because they mean so much to me when you write them, and also because I know how stressed you get when I’m stressed. And now look what I’ve done. I’ve ruined our wedding!” He throws his arms around, carefully avoiding splashing coffee on the floor but by such a close margin that Patrick ends up taking the mug off him.

“We should’ve gotten a tent.” He continues, “I didn’t need pizza that badly!”

“Well, let’s not get crazy.”

“We should have gotten married indoors!”

“You said indoor weddings are tacky.” Patrick replies, sitting calmly in his seat and watching the process.

“No, I said most weddings are tacky, and they often take place indoors.” David explains, moving his hands as if to prove his point.

“David, we all know how much the success of this wedding means to you.” Patrick says, spotting his place to cut in and standing up to approach David, who has slowed in his pacing. “So, we are going to make the absolute best of today, okay? And regardless of how that happens, or where that happens, at the end of the day, I am going to kiss that worried looking face of yours and call you my husband, and that’s the only thing that matters.”

He pauses, looking his future husband in the eyes and trying to convey his genuine calmness in order to quell some of David’s stress.

“The note did not jinx us, we are fine. You said it yourself in the note. Nothing is going to ruin today for us. Now will you please just let me sort this out for us?”

He can see David’s face soften as he speaks, so he grips tighter onto his shoulders as he shakes his head and nods at the same time, looking stressed but more pleased than before.

“Okay, I just refuse to get married in Roland’s living room. I have to draw the line somewhere.” He says softly now, and Patrick just agrees and raises one hand to the back of his head to pull him in for a calming kiss. “Besides, those carpets do not photograph well.”

“Understood.”

**4.**

The wedding is beautiful despite the circumstances. They wave off the Roses from the motel and return to the apartment to spend a couple of days together in lieu of a honeymoon which they are putting off until they can afford one.

The next weekend, David drives Alexis to the airport. He is suspiciously calm about the whole thing, fussing over her bags and her transport, and bickering with her the whole day. But when he stops by the store on the way to pick her up, he is surprisingly blasé about her leaving.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to come with you?” Patrick asks for the seventh time that day. “Or Stevie, she said she could get Roland to cover for her at the motel.”

“You are being very sweet, and I appreciate it, but I promise you I am fine.” David insists gripping Patrick’s shoulders tightly and rubbing his thumbs up and down along the seam, “I am sad that she’s going, obviously, and I will miss her, but this is for the best for her, and we’ll still call and visit all the time.”

“Okay, but are you sure--”

“Patrick, I love you, but I swear to you right now I’m okay. I have everything I could possibly need; I have a family that loves me, and friends who don’t just want me for my money or fame, but most of all, I have you, and that is the most important thing in the world to me.”

Patrick softens and relaxes at that.

“I am excited to come back, and finish off some packing with you, and spend one last night in the apartment where we fell in love.” He says, emphasising his point by rocking Patrick back and forth slightly and smiling cheekily.

Patrick hesitates, “Technically isn’t Ray’s house the place where we fell in love, if you’re looking at it that way?” he asks teasingly, acting as if his point is logical in a way which always makes David roll his eyes and look exasperated.

“That’s a disgusting and unromantic thought.” He says, taking his hands away from Patrick and shaking them as if dirty, “Just see if you get laid tonight after that comment.” He says, sniffing and turning away.

Before he can step fully away, Patrick grabs his hand and pulls him back, laying a quick kiss on his lips and cupping his face lightly.

“You’ll text me if you need me?” He mutters against David’s lips.

“Of course, bye honey.” David replies, stepping back and swinging his keys on his fingers as he walks towards the door, lingering a little before crossing the threshold and winking over his shoulder.

***

David is admittedly more emotional than he had been expecting, but he is holding up just fine when he arrives back at Patrick’s apartment that evening.

He walks up the stairs slowly, and approaches the door, already reaching to put his key in the lock when he spots a familiar looking note taped to the outside.

_David,_

_I know you said that you were fine, and I believe you, but I just wanted to remind you how much I love you, and how much I want to be here for you right now._

_I’m excited to start our lives together too, and although I can’t quite believe that this is officially our last night in the apartment, I’m looking forward to creating a home together starting tomorrow._

_But for tonight, I am sat behind this door, with pizza and wine and roses, to remind you that no matter what, I will always be here for you, to protect you and to nurture you, and to look after you no matter what you’re feeling._

_There are no expectations, I just wanted you to know._

_I love you,_

_Your Husband (for almost two weeks now! I’ll have to get you a cookie)._

David snorts out a laugh as he stands outside the door reading the note. When he finally slots his key into the lock and turns it to open the door, he finds the boxes they had been packing lining the walls, pushed out of the way to make room for a pale brown picnic blanket from the store laid out in the centre of the room by the fireplace. There are cushions stacked around it, and leaning against them, dozing, is Patrick.

David laughs even more as he takes in the sight of his husband asleep on the cushions and is careful to be quiet as he approaches him, noticing the pizza and wine sat on the floor between the two defined seating areas.

Patrick jerks awake as he is kneeling down beside him, and looks confused, then content at the sight of David, and then guilty as he remembers where he is.

“Oh shit, David, I’m sorry, I was just- you must have, I must have fallen asleep waiting for you.” He mumbles, as he reaches for his husband as if to soothe him.

David leans into the embrace and allows Patrick to make himself feel better for a moment, still finding the humour in the situation too much to prevent himself from laughing.

“There was traffic on the way back, I’m sorry I’m late.” David says into Patrick’s hair as he twists his legs to sit fully on the floor next to him. “This is a very lovely display though, is this what marriage is?”

“I would do this for every meal if it would make you happy, David.” Patrick replies, looking far more awake than before, and pulling back from the awkwardly angled hug. “I’m really sorry I fell asleep, I guess I was worried about you so I didn’t sleep much last night, and all the packing must have taken it out of me as well as working at the store today--”

He cuts off as David shushes him with one finger to his mouth, “Shh, sh, you’ve done quite enough today. I think we’ve both had a long, stressful day, so I think what we need to do now is to eat this lovely pizza that you bought for us, and drink some wine, and then maybe we can take this conversation over to the bed.”

Patrick nods along to it, “But David, I really did want to, you know, celebrate our last night at the apartment together I--”

“Oh, we’re gonna be celebrating, I just think we might need to build up some energy first, don’t you think?”

Patrick nods eagerly, and shuffles over to the vacant space, allowing David to settle on the cushions he had been napping on and reaching for the pizza box.

“It might not be as hot, I could--”

“Mm-mm, nope, this is perfect, thank you.” David replies, making grabby hands for the box and stuffing a slice into his mouth.

The pizza disappears quickly, unsurprisingly, and soon enough David finds himself laying out along the floor, with Patrick’s head tucked against his chest.

“Can I ask you something?” He mumbles, turning to look down at his husband.

“Mhm.”

“Are _you_ doing okay with everything that’s going on?”

Patrick breathes a laugh that ends up sounding more like a sob, and David nods understandingly, and strokes the back of his head which has turned so Patrick can hide his face.

“Mhm, okay, yeah I thought so.” David says softly, “Do you want to talk about it?”

Patrick pauses, and David continues to caress the short hairs at the back of his neck.

“God, David, I’m sorry, I- I want to be strong for you, you’re going through so much and I- I just--”

“Shh, this isn’t about me, tell me about you.”

“I’m just so exhausted, David. I just, I can’t wait until we’re settled in the new house but it’s been so much work getting packed up and ready to go, all just two weeks after the wedding, and plus the store has got so much busier, and your family leaving, and I- I just I want to make it better for you.”

“You do make it better for me.” David insists, shifting and pulling Patrick up to share the pillow and look him in the eye. “We are a team. You’re my husband, for all that means, and I need you to tell me when you’re feeling overwhelmed so that I can take care of you.”

Patrick sniffles a bit and leans into David’s arms.

“I mean, look at all the things you’ve done for me recently, the wedding, and the store, and this wonderful evening. I couldn’t have married a more loving, and caring, and sexy man if I’d tried.”

Patrick smiles and takes the compliment, and smiles, kissing David softly before pulling back again.

“Maybe we could explore that, uh, sexy comment?” He says, rubbing his face against the stubble on David’s chin as he explores his husbands’ neck with his mouth.

“Mhm, you can’t distract me from this.” David replies, leaning his head back nevertheless to provide better access.

“I’m not trying to distract you David; I am asking you to take care of me.”

“Oh,” David breathes, “Well in that case. We should move this over to the bed. Just because my back isn’t loving the blanket on the floor feel, so I assumed that you would also--”

Patrick is laughing as he stands up and pulls David to his feet, leading him over to the bed, which is still stood and made in that area of the room so that they can spend one last night here.

It will be taken apart the next day and placed in the guest room of their new house, as David had picked out a very well-made walnut Queen-sized for their new bedroom.

“You still want me to take care of you?” David asks, as he pushes Patrick onto the bed and watches him shuffle to sit in the centre with his legs parted, revealing his immediate interest in the situation.

“Mm, come and take care of me.” Patrick replies, reaching to pull David down on top of him by the sweater, only lightly so as to not cause any stretching, but enough to show David what he wants.

David follows and kneels on the bed between Patrick’s legs, leaning down to press their bodies together, and slot their mouths in a messy, open-mouthed kiss.

“I’m gonna take care of you.” David mumbles again, as his hands move to Patrick’s shirt.

He has to stand up to strip himself and Patrick of all their clothes, pausing for a while where he’s stood at the side of the bed and looking at his husband in awe.

“How did I get so lucky?” He asks, moving back down and rubbing their now naked bodies together.

They kiss slowly for a while before Patrick starts getting restless, shifting his hips up to gain more friction.

“David--” He whines, moving almost urgently to try to pull David closer, “David, please--”

“Give me a minute.”

David presses one last kiss onto Patrick’s lips before shifting off him to go to the bag on the floor, already packed with personal belongings that were not to be unpacked by Stevie, or in front of her.

He pulls out the lube and a condom, throwing them onto the bed and clambering back. He pops the lid and coats his fingers carefully before lowering himself down so he’s facing Patrick’s cock.

He slips one finger in and takes the head into his mouth at the same time, causing Patrick to buck his hips and moan loudly.

David continues slow, probing movements for a while, before sucking off Patrick’s cock and looking up.

“Is that--”

“You can do more- another, you can do another.” Patrick says, pushing back against David’s finger with desperation.

David nods, and adds more lube before adding the second finger, which Patrick immediately accepts and starts gasping as David fucks them in and out of him more rapidly. A third is added, which has Patrick writhing underneath him, before David stills, his fingers still firmly in place, and kisses Patrick’s hip bone.

Before he can say anything, Patrick is whining in need, “David, don’t stop, David, I need you to fuck me.” He says, looking down, his eyes clouded in lust and desperation.

David wastes no time in removing his hand, slipping the condom on, and coating himself in lube, before slipping into Patrick’s warm heat.

He waits for a few moments to let Patrick adjust before cautiously rocking back and forth, gaining momentum as Patrick groans and encourages the movement.

“Fuck! _Fuck_ , David you feel so good, I needed you like this, you always make me feel so fucking good.” Patrick chants, swearing openly in a way he only does in the bedroom.

David starts snapping his hips harder, chasing his own orgasm. The sound of flesh hitting flesh fills the silent apartment, and Patrick’s moans get louder as he increases in speed. He reaches for Patrick’s cock, standing to attention between them, and grips a hand tightly around it, matching his movements with his hand.

The bed creaks as David pulls almost all the way out and pushes Patrick’s leg up and over his shoulder, hitting his prostate with each desperate thrust.

“David! I’m gonna--” Patrick exclaims, reaching for his shoulders to pull him closer, “Kiss mph--”

Their teeth clash together as David continues his quick movements.

“Come for me.” He mutters between messy kisses, and Patrick stills beneath him, moaning deeply as come spurts up across his chest.

It doesn’t take long for David to follow, collapsing to the side of Patrick for a moment to catch his breath before pulling out and tying the condom up, and travelling to the bathroom to collect a cloth to clean up.

Once he’s done wiping them both down, he grabs a t-shirt and boxers from the side, and returns to the bed, pushing Patrick gently to get him under the covers and then slipping in behind him.

Patrick lazily raises his arm so David can slip underneath it and cuddle up against it.

“How do you always know exactly what I need?” Patrick asks through the dark.

“Hmm? Intuition I guess.” David mutters, savouring the fond laugh Patrick makes in response before snuggling down to sleep.

**5.**

They’ve been living in the house for almost a month when Patrick finds a new note.

They have moved almost all of their stuff in, except for a couple of boxes of old memorabilia that Patrick’s parents dropped off after the wedding which Patrick had yet to sort through.

They were getting to the point of moving in where they were beginning to spot gaps which needed filling; a space for a painting, or an armchair, or side-table, and it was changing from being a house they lived in, to a home.

The front door of their new house leads to an open-spaced kitchen and living area, with a set of wooden stairs facing the front of the house. Everything is painted white, with dark brown accents on the ceiling and for the kitchen counters, creating a rustic-vibe according to David.

The room leads to a small guest bedroom behind the stairs, as well as a ‘den’ area towards the back of the house which opens up into an open decking with long wooden benches and cushions, as well as a swinging porch seat off to one side.

Their bedroom is at the top of the stairs, along with the office space and a separate room for David’s clothes and books, as well as a space for Patrick’s piano his parents had bought as a wedding present, and his guitar.

He spots the note first thing on a Wednesday morning. He is up as usual with the sunrise, and heads straight downstairs to make coffee to tempt David out of bed, and tea for himself.

He wanders blindly around the kitchen fulfilling his routine before his attention is drawn to the ivory piece of paper pinned to the fridge by a black circular magnet.

He plucks it off and opens it quickly, frowning.

_Patrick,_

_We need milk._

_Also eggs but we should stop getting them from the supermarket and start getting them at Betty and Elsa’s farm down the road._

_Also, I think we should move the new side table into the den instead of in the living room, but I thought I should wait until you’re awake before trying to move it myself._

_Love you,_

_David._

He snorts as he reads the note carefully, frowning and taking in its content, before folding it and slipping it into the pocket of his sweatpants.

He finishes making the drinks and carries them carefully up the stairs and back to the bedroom, where David is still predictably curled up under the covers.

He wakes up just as Patrick is placing his mug down gently on the side table and reaches up pathetically for a hug.

“Morning.” Patrick mutters, kissing the side of his messy hair and clambering over him to straddle his hips, “We need to get up and open the store.”

“Mph,” David grunts, “Kiss me first.”

Patrick has never been known to reject that request, and he softly places his mouth on David’s, letting himself get lost in the feeling of his lips pressed firmly against his husband’s. He lets the kiss get a little more heated than intended and forces himself to pull back a few minutes later and gather himself.

“Because you had a late-night last night I can go and open the store whilst you get ready.” He says, still straddling David, but sat up now to try and stop the temptation to accept more needy kisses.

“We went to bed at ten o’clock.” David says, frowning, “I won’t say no to some extra time to get ready though.”

“Mhm, you clearly didn’t go to sleep then though, did you?” Patrick asks, pulling the note out of his pocket and holding it up in front of him between two fingers.

Realisation dawns on David’s face as he takes in the note and winces slightly.

“I was too wound up to sleep.” He says, looking embarrassed but humming in satisfaction as Patrick leans in for another kiss. “I wish I hadn’t used our romantic paper though.” He mumbles after a moment, wistfully.

“I’m sorry, is this not a romantic note?” Patrick asks, mock seriously, spinning the paper around in his hand and looking at it thoughtfully. “I thought it was very romantic.”

“You think you’re funny but you’re not.”

“I did think it was romantic!” Patrick exclaims, smiling as he presses another kiss to David’s cheek, “and I agree about the eggs by the way.”

“Mhm, good, because I’ve been thinking about that for a while.” David says, seeming relieved but eyes twinkling in amusement.

This earns one final kiss before Patrick rolls off from on top of his husband and picks up his tea, taking a few long gulps.

“I’m going to go and open the store.” He says, glancing once more time at David, who is slipping out from under the covers wearing nothing but his boxers.

David notices the look and preens at the attention.

“Are you sure that’s what you’re going to do?” He asks, mock stretching. “Because I’m going to the shower, where I will be stood under the water, getting wet, and hot and--”

“This doesn’t work anymore David.” Patrick says, chuckling when David pouts.

“Okay, but did it work like, a little bit?” He asks, tilting his head to one side innocently.

“Go and shower, David. I will see you at work in an hour.” He leans over to kiss his cheek and pauses by his ear to whisper something. “If you arrive on time, I’ll make it worth your while.” He says, pressing one final kiss to his face before leaving the room.

David arrives at the store fifty-eight minutes later, so some things are still working.

**6.**

A month or so later, David leaves for the week to spend time with Alexis in New York. They had intended on getting someone to work at the store part time so that they could have more time off together without closing, but so far, their new employee Sarah hadn’t been trained enough to actually be left on her own.

So, Patrick had decided to stay at home and cover the store with her whilst David left to spend the week with his sister.

They were decidedly fine about it. Or at least, Patrick refused to admit to David that he was actually really nervous about being left alone in the house for the first time. He hadn’t had a business seminar since they’d moved into the new place, and so neither of them had spent the night away from it except for one weekend together in a nearby motel whilst visiting an early morning farmers market.

But Patrick refused to let David consider him as the clingy husband, and didn’t want to seem needy, so he didn’t mention any of his concerns, and instead insisted that he should go and have a good time, and not think twice about him.

He is thoroughly regretting his insistence on this by the third day. He had done well before, waking up and going to bed early, according to his sleep schedule, and stretching out along the bed. He put his bare feet on the coffee table, which David hated, and played cringey songs on his guitar, and spent time with his baseball team and Stevie.

But by the third morning of waking up alone, without David’s octopus limbs squeezing the air out of his lungs, and without his soft snoring and grunting in his sleep, he can’t help but feel a sinking feeling in his stomach.

He doesn’t usually let his anxiety get the better of him, but this morning he wakes and doesn’t want to get out of bed. He can’t help but wonder whether or not being in New York would make David regret choosing to stay, and that leads him to thinking about whether or not David would ever regret marrying him, and the thought makes him feel physically sick.

He forces himself up and out of bed, showers, and heads straight to open the store. He is sharper with Sarah than he usually is and is less cheerful, but he doesn’t think it’s bad enough for anyone to notice.

It’s not until Ronnie enters that he realises something is up.

“Hi, can I help you with something?” He asks as she stands in front of him with her hands on her hips, looking thoughtful.

“You look terrible.” She says, “Is there something wrong?”

“There’s nothing- why do people keep asking me that today?” He asks, frustratedly.

“Maybe because you act like that when people ask.” She says, smartly. “Look, David spoke to me before he left and- stop looking like a kicked puppy I’m trying to do a good thing here! He asked me to give you this if you needed it.”

She pulls a folded piece of paper out of her pocket and hands it to him, keeping her distance as if afraid he’s going to bite her hand.

“Why- why would David give that to you?” Patrick asks, suspiciously, “Why not give it to Stevie, or I don’t know, maybe straight to me?”

“Why would I know, I’m just doing what I was told. Maybe because Stevie would be too quick to give it to you, and you wouldn’t think you needed it.” She says, raising an eyebrow at him as a threat to drop the attitude, which he does quickly. “Just read the note, and maybe eat something. Scaring customers isn’t generally considered to be good for business.”

Patrick sighs in defeat, and takes the note, signalling to Sarah that he’s taking his break, and slipping into the back room.

He opens up the fridge to grab his salad and a juice, before sitting down heavily in the desk chair and picking at the corners of the notes hesitantly.

He really doesn’t want to need David to say nice things to make him feel better. And he isn’t sure if it will even work, since half of his anxieties are about David changing his mind on arriving in New York and deciding to stay there for the imminent future. But he figures that it can’t hurt to read what he has to say, and he unfolds the note.

It’s a long one, in comparison to the past, and he settles in to eat his salad with one hand whilst holding the paper up in the other.

_Patrick,_

_I might be wrong about this, but you seem to be nervous about me leaving for New York next week, so I wanted to write you this note and give it to Ronnie to give to you if you need it. You’re quite good at hiding your emotions when you want to and she’s shockingly good at reading you. Also, if you’re in a mood I think she’s the only one that wouldn’t be afraid to approach you._

_That probably didn’t make you feel better, I wasn’t trying to imply that you’re in a mood. I mean, I probably wouldn’t know since I’m sure you’ve been ignoring my requests to call me and insisting that I spend the time ‘enjoying’ New York or something. I want to formally remind you that that is bullshit and you should call me, I really should have worked out a way of putting that in our vows._

_In the assumption that we haven’t spoken for a few days, I want to remind you how much I adore you, and the life we’ve built together, and that I wouldn’t trade it for all the New York style pizza in the world._

_As much as I’m sure I’m enjoying seeing Alexis, I’m also sure I’ve probably already fallen out with her several times and won’t have gotten the chance to complain to you about it since you won’t call me, so this is actually a selfish note more than anything._

_I don’t want to be that couple that can’t bear to be apart for even a day without complaining, but I already miss you and you are currently snoring next to me, so read into that all you want._

_I love you so much,_

_David._

Patrick can’t stop himself from letting out a relieved breath as he comes to the end of the letter, wiping the unfallen tears from his eyes and nodding his head.

He pulls out his phone and sends a text to David.

_12:53 Call me tonight, you can complain about Alexis all you want?_

**12:54 Thank God I thought you’d never ask.**

**12:54 Sorry if I overstepped by giving it to Ronnie.**

_12:54 Not at all, I love you David._

**12:55 I love you too. Talk to you tonight.**

He sighs, feeling lighter than before, and heads back out onto the shop floor to apologise to Sarah, and finish the day in a much better mood.

***

“-- and she’s had it _all_ this time!” David exclaims, waving his hand as if waiting for a reaction.

“Wait which one are you talking about?” Patrick asks, watching David’s animated expression which the screen doesn’t quite capture, but it’s pretty close.

“The Stella McCartney one!” David sighs when Patrick still looks blank, “The grey, camouflaged, leopard print-y one!”

“Ooh,” Patrick nods in recognition.

“She just took it and kept it, like a little B.”

“Huh,” Patrick says thoughtfully, “So you’ve taken it back off her, I assume?”

David falters for a moment, and Patrick watches as he shifts. He’s sat cross legged on an affordable hotel bed in his sweatpants and a t-shirt, having spent the day wandering in and out of tourist attractions with Alexis.

“Well I mean, she said that she only took it because she knew I wouldn’t notice as much as if she took the Givenchy one. So, like, the damage has been done and--”

“I’m sorry, are you telling me that you’ve let Alexis keep one of your beloved sweaters because she misses you?” Patrick asks teasingly.

“This is all your fault.” David says, pointing a finger accusingly at the screen and causing Patrick to laugh. “You’ve softened me up, now I’m a _pushover_!”

“You’re not a pushover, David. What you did was very sweet, and very thoughtful of you.”

“Ugh, don’t do that, you know what that voice does to me.” David replies, wiggling again in a very different way. “What are you wearing?” He asks in a faux-sexy voice, causing Patrick to burst out in a new set of giggles.

“I am not going for a round two of phone sex David, I’m still ashamed enough about the first time.”

“You’re no fun.” David replies, pouting but looking pleased with himself. “So did the note help? I didn’t want to overstep but--”

“David, it helped, a lot actually. So, thank you.”

David looks cocky for a moment, before softening his expression into something more affectionate. “I’m glad it helped. But I’m also kind of glad that you missed me.” He admits, “I was kind of getting nervous that you’d realise how much easier it is without me there and that you’d be disappointed when I got back.”

Patrick scoffs in disbelief, “The opposite, David, I can’t wait for you to get back. But I’m glad that you’re having a good time with Alexis.”

“Hmm, but you’re glad that I’m not having too much of a good time--”

“Wow, goodnight David.”

“--because you would be jealous if I was having too much fun.”

Patrick laughs and rolls his eyes, reaching for the end call button but pausing one moment longer.

“I love you, David.” He says, tenderly.

“I love you too, Patrick. But will you call me tomorrow night so we can go for a round two?”

“Oh my God, goodbye David.”

**7.**

After that point, the notes get considerably less sentimental and more menial, which somehow makes them all the more fun for Patrick.

One morning, a week after their first anniversary, David wakes up, bleary eyed to a cold bed, and something weighing on his face. He blinks several times trying to see, and it is then that a folded piece of paper falls off the front of his face and onto the pillow beside him.

He rubs at his eyes and reaches for it blindly, opening it and holding it to the light coming through the window.

_David,_

_I wanted to wake you, but I figured last night was a lot for you and I felt too bad to rob you of any more sleep. That being said, I do hope we can do it again in the near future. Or perhaps you could do it to me? That’s not the point._

_Point is, I’ve gone to open the store. Sleep as long as you like, Sarah is coming in to take the afternoon shift so that we can spend some time together. I’ll be back around lunch, hopefully to find you still in bed but if you wanted to get up and complete some of the online order forms then that would be fine too._

_I love you,_

_Your Husband._

_P.S. Consider this your year and a week anniversary present._

David is just finishing reading the note when he hears the door downstairs unlock and footsteps approach the bedroom. He is debating between pretending to still be asleep and rushing up into the shower but before he has the chance to do either, Patrick is entering, looking pleased that he is still in bed even despite it being half past twelve in the afternoon, and slipping off his shoes to climb up and join him.

“Mm, I liked knowing you were here all day.” Patrick murmurs into his ear as he stretches himself along the length of the bed and wraps an arm around David’s waist.

“Hm, do you have an incompetency kink that we’re just discovering, or do you need an intervention?” David asks, his voice still rough from the sleep and the activities of the night before.

“I just happen to take it as a compliment that I can wear you out so much a year into marriage that you sleep through all three alarms, me getting up, and several kisses I tried to give you before leaving. It really says something about my skills in the bedroom.”

“Hmm, or maybe it says something about my commitment to laziness.”

“Don’t spoil it David, this is a moment for me.”

David preens as Patrick starts sucking on his neck, switching between hard bites and sucks, and soft licks and kisses to the section of skin where his shoulder meets his neck.

“Oh, and what moment is that?”

Patrick pauses in what he’s doing, making David whine petulantly and wiggle impatiently.

“I just think that it’s important that we are still able to, you know, even a year and a week into marriage, it’s not gotten--”

“Are you trying to say that you’re all turned on and would up right now because we are still horny for each other?” David asks, laughing when Patrick blushes slightly.

“Well, when you put it that way it doesn’t sound as romantic.”

David pulls him closer by the wrists, and leads one hand up and under the covers, to cup at his already hardening erection in his boxers.

“No, keep talking, it’s really doing it for me.” David insists, grinding his hips up against Patrick’s hand and smiling when Patrick rolls his eyes but gives in, stripping himself of his clothes and joining David back under the sheets.

**8.**

The notes become a regular part of life in the Brewer-Rose household, although the special paper and pens are only really used on special occasions, and Patrick has gotten used to finding yellow sticky-notes stuck around as reminders and little messages for him.

One morning, Patrick is intending on leaving early to make the journey to a tax seminar. He climbs out of bed, careful not to wake up David, and kisses him on the forehead after changing and throwing a bag over his shoulder.

“I love you.” He mumbles, as David veers in and out of sleep, responding clumsily to the kiss by gripping Patrick’s arm and pulling him down for another one.

“Love you soon.” He says, muffled by the pillow and falling back to sleep as soon as Patrick steps back from the bed.

He gazes back at his husband for a moment longer, smiling fondly, before checking his watch and heading out of the door.

He clambers into the car, setting up his phone to play a recent podcast he’d been listening to, and throwing his bag onto the passenger seat when he sees the ivory white note, taped to the steering wheel.

He tugs it off and opens it, already smiling.

_Patrick,_

_Sorry I know I said I’d wake up to see you off, but I can’t see that happening considering I’m still awake now and you’re leaving in four hours._

_I am sorry to miss watching you leave in that sexy accountants’ outfit you wear to these seminar things though._

_You’re the most wonderful husband and partner in the world. I don’t know what I would have done if I hadn’t met you, and I’m not just talking about the store although that is definitely a big part of it. Sarah isn’t good at handling Roland yet, so I always have to do it when you’re not there._

_Please drive safe and come home soon. But also make sure you pay attention to what they’re saying, and maybe make some new accountant friends, but no sexy ones._

_I love you,_

_Your Husband, David._

_P.S. Don’t forget to fill up before you leave Elmdale otherwise you’ll run out of gas._

Patrick laughs and rolls his eyes. He should have known David had written this when sleep deprived as that has historically been the most common way of getting him to write a note. He slips the paper into his satchel carefully, smoothing down the edges and giving it a fond pat before putting the car in reverse and driving away from the house.

He arrives at the hotel at nine. The three-hour drive passing quickly with the empty roads and the voice of David Attenborough filling the silence of the car.

Patrick thrives at these convention things. He’s charming and polite to strangers, without being pushy or invasive, and he generally makes a couple of new contacts at each one.

Today is no different. He immediately sits down next to a woman around his age, with dark curly hair and dimples.

“Hi, my name is Bethany Clarke,” she says, holding her hand out to shake as he takes his seat.

“Patrick Brewer.” He replies, smirking at her enthusiasm.

“This is my first time at one of these.” She says, cringing slightly. “Um, I wasn’t sure whether or not I was meant to wear a name badge, everyone seems to be wearing them, but I thought it might make a hole in my cardigan, and my wife will be furious.”

“Oh, well in that case.” Patrick replies, looking down at his own chest to remove his badge, “Now I’m not wearing one either. How’s that?”

Bethany laughs, looking relieved, nonetheless.

“That’s very kind of you.” She says, “Does your wife feel the same about that sort of thing?” She gestures to his wedding-ring, which Patrick reaches to twist around his finger as a reflex.

“Um, no, my uh, my husband has very expensive clothes and he um, he wouldn’t want to poke holes in them either.”

Bethany immediately looks guilty and gestures to her own ring. “I’m sorry, I don’t know why I assumed.” She says quickly, “I hate it when people do that to me, my wife makes fun of me for it.”

Patrick shakes his head and smiles, “It’s okay, it happens, it’s no big deal. What’s your wife’s name?”

“Millie.” She replies, “She’s a florist. We actually um, we started our business together a couple of years ago. I know that sounds risky, but she has always wanted to own a flower shop; her mom owned one years ago, so we set up in Elmdale. It’s about a two-and-a-half-hour drive from here.”

“Oh! I know it!” Patrick says, “Me and my husband own Rose Apothecary in Schitt’s Creek together.”

“No way!” Bethany replies, looking excited, “Small world! My wife gets all our face creams and stuff from there! It all goes completely over my head, but she says it’s the best place to go.”

“David will be thrilled to hear that.”

“We’ll have to pop in sometime, maybe you and your husband could come for dinner one night?”

“We’d love that I’m sure.”

Patrick reaches into his pocket for his phone and they exchange numbers, sitting together for the rest of the seminars that day and trading jokes.

That evening, he heads straight back home. He had considered getting a hotel room to stay in and had packed for that just in case, but as soon as he has finished the last seminar and said his goodbyes to Bethany and some other new connections, he is just longing for his own bed and his husband.

He sends David a text telling him he’s coming back, and receives a response telling him to drive safely and that David will save him some dinner.

***

Three weeks later, they are in the car on their way to the Clarke house near Elmdale. They pull up at a rustic style cottage, vastly different from their own, with a wooden porch running around the outside of the house.

David looks nervous, so Patrick reaches out to clasp their hands together and squeeze tightly as they approach the door.

Bethany answers, immediately pulling Patrick into a hug and gesturing them inside, giving a similar if slightly looser hug to David who looks surprised and touched all at once.

“Come in! Come in!” She says, leading them into the living area, where a large patterned couch, fundamentally ugly in nature, is sat. “Can I get you two a drink, we just opened a glass of white wine, but we also have a merlot sitting around somewhere just waiting to be drunk.”

“Ooh, we’ll take the red please.” Patrick replies for the both of them, and they follow her figure into the kitchen.

A petite blonde woman is stood over the stove in the kitchen; one side of her hair shaved and multiple tattoos on display under her tight-fitting white t-shirt. She is wearing a patterned apron and looks completely out of place in the environment, but also completely at ease and comfortable.

“Hi,” she says, wiping her hands down her front and approaching them with a hand out to shake, “You must be Patrick and David, I’m Millie, I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“You too,” Patrick responds, accepting the glass of wine from Bethany and looking around in interest. “This is a lovely house you’ve got here.”

“Thank you so much, I’ve been to Rose Apothecary a couple of times. It’s gorgeous.”

David preens under the compliment and immediately relaxes as he stands next to Millie and they chat about the store, and the recent shipment of lavender body yoghurt that they had got in.

Bethany approaches Patrick and smiles, holding a hand to his arm. “Shall we let them get on with it, maybe we can discuss that vendor contract you mentioned in the other room?”

The evening is a success. David and Millie immediately settle in next to each other, excitedly discussing everything from face cream to the theme of the next Met Gala. They agree on a contract for Rose Apothecary to start carrying shipments of fresh flowers, as well as potentially a flower arranging class, and they leave with David sufficiently buzzed from the wine, and Patrick looking at him fondly.

“What?” David asks, his voice high pitched as he stumbles over a stone on the way to the car. He bats Patrick’s hand away when he reaches out to try and steady him but allows him to open the car door for him.

Before he ducks into the car, David reaches up and plants a sloppy kiss on his husband’s lips.

“I like your friends.” He mumbles, lips red tinted from the wine and tasting bitter.

“Mm, they’re _your_ friends too.” Patrick replies quietly.

David looks surprised but nods, “Oh, yes, I guess. I just, I’m not used to having proper friends. Other than Stevie of course.”

“Well you’d better get used to it. I overheard Millie saying we were hosting dinner next time, so we’d better set up a date.”

“That’s fun.” David mumbles, rubbing his hands up and down Patrick’s arms. “This is _fun_. You make life fun.”

Patrick softens and leans in for another quick kiss. “You make my life fun.”

“Stop, we’re being cheesy. Get in the car.” David says, gesturing him away.

Patrick climbs into the driver’s seat as David pulls his door closed, reaching across the console to grip their hands together.

He pulls David’s hand to his mouth and kisses his knuckles before he puts the car into drive, and they head off home.

**9.**

David and Patrick visit the Brewers not long after that. They hadn’t gone home often enough since Patrick had smoothed things over with his family, and so they take a long weekend off to visit for a couple of nights.

On the Saturday morning, Patrick clambered down the stairs early to find his parents stood in the kitchen.

“Morning.” He says, approaching the electric kettle and flipping it on ready to make David’s coffee. “What’s the plan for today?”

“Well, your mom and I were just talking, I was thinking of going to watch the baseball team down at the school. Joey is playing and I know he’d love to see you.”

Joey was Patrick’s Godson technically, although he had several sets of Godparents and he hadn’t been there for the Christening. He was his cousin Richard’s son, and had just turned eight.

“That sounds great Dad, what time do we need to leave.”

Clint looks at his watch, “Probably be best to leave in about half an hour if that’s alright with you?”

“Sure, let me just take this up to David and I’ll leave him a note.” Patrick says, pouring the hot water into a thermos he had brought from upstairs and screwing the lid on.

“You don’t need to do that; I can let him know where you’ve gone.” Marcy says, sipping her own drink and looking at Patrick curiously.

“Oh, no it’s okay. He’ll want a note.” Patrick responds easily. “Give me five minutes.” He says to his Dad, rushing back up the stairs and placing the drink carefully on the night table of the guest room, so as to not disrupt David.

He changes quickly and quietly into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, before trampling back down the stairs with a piece of white paper and a pen.

***

When David does wake up, the house is silent. He reaches for his phone on the bedside table and finds that it is only half past nine, so sighs in relief and stretches. He sips his coffee slowly as he wakes up, and wonders where his husband is.

He slips on a pair of Patrick’s sweatpants before he goes searching. They ride up slightly too high on his legs and show entirely too much ankle but they’re soft and well-worn, and smell of his husband.

He enters the kitchen cautiously, looking around to see Marcy Brewer sat at the table, the paper opened in front of her and a stack of toast cooling on the rack.

“Hi.” David says awkwardly, still not completely at home in his in-law’s house without Patrick next to him.

“Oh, good morning dear.” Marcy replies, “I made some toast, I wasn’t sure if you’d prefer it hot or cold, but I can put some more in the toaster if you’d like it. And I can make you a fresh coffee?”

“No! No, it’s okay.” David insists, sitting in the chair next to her and placing his thermos in front of him. “I’m used to drinking out the thermos; Patrick wakes up before me a lot but can’t leave the house without making me one, even though I told him it’s not necessary.”

“Hmm.” Marcy says thoughtfully, settling back into her seat and watching David spread butter over a slice of toast. “Talking about unnecessary things, Patrick left you that.” She says, indicating towards a white piece of paper next to David’s seat at the table.

Her interest piques as David looks surprised, and then concerned by the note. He reaches for it slowly and opens it.

His expression changes from confusion to a soft openness that Marcy is used to seeing when her son and his husband are together.

_David,_

_Dad and I are going to watch the baseball. No, you weren’t expected to come, not that we didn’t want you there, but nobody is offended that you are still in bed. Mom wouldn’t have come anyway so she’ll be happy to have you in the house._

_She’s been talking about making a cake today so maybe you’ll want to help her with that? I know you’ve been struggling making that chocolate cloud cake so maybe you can get her advice with it?_

_I will miss you today but should be back early afternoon. I love seeing you in my childhood house, and my parents love you too, so don’t overthink about it._

_But most importantly I love you. More and more each day._

_Patrick._

_P.S. You looked really sexy in my clothes this morning. I know you love your pyjamas, but we might have to incorporate some old t-shirts of mine into your wardrobe. It’s really working for me._

David laughs lightly as he looks down at the blue t-shirt he is wearing and rolls his eye. He notices Marcy reading over his shoulder and discreetly holds his hand over the last part of the message but allows her to read the rest.

She looks fondly at him and rubs his shoulder as she sits back down in her seat and turns back to her breakfast.

“Is this something you do often?” She asks after a moment.

“Hm?”

“The letters, I mean. Patrick seemed pretty adamant about leaving you that even when I told him I could just tell you where he had gone.”

“Oh, um, it’s not that often I guess.” David says, blushing. “Um, we leave post-it notes around a lot more, but the paper for these letters are special and come out every so often. Usually when one of us is stressed or going away, or we have something special to say.”

Marcy beams at this, “You know, I always knew Patrick was a romantic at heart.”

“A romantic?”

“Well, I know I shouldn’t talk about it, but he seemed so uninterested in relationships when he was younger. I know now that I just wasn’t seeing the truth of it, but it’s just so lovely to see him letting himself be romantic with you.”

David stutters around, looking down at his plate and fiddling with the letter with one hand.

“I’m sorry, I don’t mean to embarrass you.”

“No, no, don’t apologise.” David insists, “I just, um, I guess I didn’t think I was a very romantic person either before I met Patrick. I didn’t even really realise how romantic we were being with the letters it all kind of happened naturally.”

Marcy looks satisfied, and nods, finishing her plate and looking at him. “That’s good, you’re good for each other. I’m just so glad I get to see him like this.”

She pauses, and rubs her hands on a napkin, before doing what David had discovered was a classic Brewer move and clasping her hands together in front of her, as if to rear the room to life.

“Now, shall we have a go at this chocolate cake you’ve been struggling with?”

**10.**

The notes keep getting traded, at important moments as well as menial ones. Making the moments special and giving them extra importance as each letter gets filed away in a safe space for memories.

On their fifth anniversary, Patrick wakes up to an empty bed. Well, it’s empty of David. In his place a small black teddy bear is placed with a white ribbon tied around its neck and a note propped up on its legs.

_Patrick,_

It reads.

_For five years now we have been married. I can honestly say that they have been the best, most fulfilling years of my life, and I couldn’t have imagined being this happy ever before._

_I know you love romantic gestures; you have sent me cards and flowers and chocolates for the whole of our almost eight-year relationship. So, to celebrate today I wanted to shower you in gifts and romance the way you deserve._

_I’m making pancakes, so whenever you’re ready come down and eat breakfast with me._

_All my love,_

_Your Husband._

Patrick smiles blindingly and rubs a hand over his eyes. He slides out of the bed and patters slowly down the stairs, bare feet, to find David stood in the kitchen in an apron, covered in flour.

“I’m not done yet.” He says, eyes widening as he takes in Patrick’s presence.

“Don’t let me interrupt.” Patrick replies, placing the teddy bear on the kitchen table next to him as he looks at the place settings.

David has placed love heart patterned napkins across the plates, completely cheesy and un-attractive, and Patrick loves him all the more for it.

He looks up as his husband places a plate of pancakes in front of him. They’re messy shapes, and Patrick opens his mouth to ask but David beats him to it.

“I was trying to make hearts.” He says sadly. “It was harder than I thought it would be, but the pancakes should be pretty good. I practiced on Stevie last week and she said they were okay.”

“I’m touched.” Patrick says genuinely, reaching for his hand and pulling him down into the seat beside him. He cuts off a serving and holds his fork up for David, who rolls his eyes but opens his mouth and accepts it, before standing up to get his own plate.

They eat in silence, playing a childish game of footsie under the table. David is just about to stand up and clean the plates, but Patrick stops him.

“Don’t you think I should give you a proper thank you for cooking breakfast?” He asks, raising an eyebrow.

“What do you mean? You read the note you know what the plan is for today.”

“Mhm, I do, you’re just neglecting to realise that I also had a plan for today.” Patrick counters, “and that involves you staying where you are and letting me thank you.”

David flushes, but nods wordlessly as Patrick lowers himself to the floor and crawls beneath the table and between David’s legs. He parts them with his hands and places a gentle hand on David’s clothed cock, still mainly soft and covered by his pyjama bottoms.

It doesn’t take long for him to respond however, and soon he is gasping and squirming as Patrick rubs him through the fabric.

He reaches up to pull down the waistband and free David’s erection, moving up and rubbing his hands up and down David’s legs as he encases it in his mouth. As he starts to gain momentum, he holds David’s hips down to stop him from thrusting.

Suddenly however, on a particularly energetic bob of his head, Patrick makes impact with the table, hard.

“ _Oof._ ” He moans, slipping off David’s cock to rub at his head and close his eyes.

“Oh no, are you okay?” David asks, pulling away from the table a little to let Patrick out from under it.

He’s laughing before he can stop himself, rubbing at the bump on his head and wincing. He watches as David chuckles in return and strokes his hair comfortingly.

“Yeah, I’m fine, I’m fine.” Patrick says through chuckles. “Maybe we could move this to the couch though?”

“Mhm, I think that’s a good idea.” David responds, pulling him off the floor and leading him over to the living area.

They spend the rest of the day in a similar way. Never separating from each other for longer than necessary and trading small tokens and kisses all day long.

When David pulls out a heart shaped cookie with _5 years!_ Written messily in pink icing on top, Patrick can’t help but laugh, and they devour the whole thing together, stretched out across the couch across David’s lap, entangled together and entirely comfortable.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, I have been thinking about this for ages and it's taken a little while to write and perfect but I was super excited to write it and share it with everyone!
> 
> Let me know which one was your favourite and if you prefer early stages of relationship or married fluff!
> 
> Stay safe!


End file.
